


Welcome to Mystic Falls!8%*

by Alyssandra Kyles (M1A)



Series: DoOrS [3]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: 1994 Prison World (Vampire Diaries)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1A/pseuds/Alyssandra%20Kyles
Summary: *Alys is so mad. What was the point of leaving that !8%k?! Old House if not to escape? Thank you so much!
Series: DoOrS [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975291
Kudos: 2





	Welcome to Mystic Falls!8%*

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries

"Thank you!" She screamed at anyone that could hear her. Surprisingly she saw no one coming out to hit her on the head and tell her to shut it. That she was too loud and people were sleeping. Then the lights came on and she blinked up at the sky. Alys thought that night was setting in. Whelp looks like it was only a trick of the moon. She remembered a fictional character in Viking, the show, telling that it was Fenrir swallowing the sun. 

Hum. 

She raised her arms at the sky and cried "Ragnarok is coming" Then she laughed, Ha! she muttered low in her non-existent beard "Winter is coming." 

* * *

It was the morrow when hunger came knocking and reminded her that she was dead.   
She vamped out of the town centre to the hospital.

"Hello, sweet things..." She murmured as she pondered at the sight of dozens of blood bags. She wanted to vomit. But it was that or nothing. She had found not one walking human yesterday and this morning. 

A thought trickled in. 

She shrugged it off her mind. Slowly she advanced towards the bags, eyes on the floor. She wondered if she wasn't a sissy. Yes, she was. Blame her. 

She picked the first bag out the fridge and the saggy, sloshing movement of the blood inside the plastic bag made her fingers twitch. Bleurgh. Gross. 

She closed her eyes and bit into it. Urg. Cold. Gross. That was the worst blood she had ever tasted. 

Alys realized it was actual blood, could denote the difference to chocolate. Perhaps it was because of the coldness of it. 

She spat out the blood and let go of the bag. It made a gross splat sound as it hit the ground. 

She brought a hand to her fanged mouth. Her teeth bit into her fingers and scenes of KlausNikKlaus appeared in her mind as her blood dripped on her tongue. She pushed the fridge filled with blood bags and it smashes like a domino and spilled on the white floor. It was a gruesome image and she remembered something she swore had never happened. 

The red. The couple. The beats. 

Stop!

Focus on something else.

Red spilled and snaked towards her feet. 

Like a puppet whose, strings were cut she fell on her knees, hands reaching and cupping blood to her mouth. 

Not enough. Never enough. 

She licked the floor. Tried to lick it clean.

Not enough.

More. The blood flowed through her veins. Her hazy eyes looked around. Looking for a human. None.

There were none. 

She ran back to the square. 

Her mouth drenched in red. Her hands wiped the slippery and sticky off on her flowery dress. 

Finger streaked imprints on the flowers. Her hair was a mess, the ends crusted in blood. 

The couple. Where?

!Stop!

She tried to sniff them out. Delicious nectar. 

She vamped into the Grill. Alys was sure, they would have come there to drink. 

In the back of her mind, Val noticed the similarity to when she met Lexi. The same bar. Vicki remembers the days she had waitressed there. 

The couple wasn't there drinking. 

Alys turns around. Val noticed that there is still no one. Vicki watched for the usual patrons. Nada. Niet.

Alys vamped towards the Bed & Breakfast at the edge of the Town. Nada. Niet. Vicki never worked there. She was happy with that choice. It was so old and ill-kept. 

Alys decided to look at the boarding house next.

Vicki remembered the Salvatores, they were vampires, like her.

Val noticed the old-old cars along the way.

Alys can go in and out as she wants. Val wondered where the Not-Uncle was. Vicki remembered where Damon stashed blood bags. Alys goes there once she does a tour and sees there is no one here. 

Not even a heartbeat. No one. 

Alys ripped into the first blood bag. Gross. She doesn't think of the ramifications, she was hungry. She doesn't think that if she drank everything today, tomorrow she won't have enough. She gulps everything down. She drank like an animal. Val was disgusted. Vicki relished at the high it produced. 

Alys finally breathed in the last of them. She was soaked in blood. She staggered towards the couch and flopped on it, knocked out.


End file.
